


Revenge - (Gardienne´s Story)

by the_andy_world (Andy_S)



Category: Eldarya
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_S/pseuds/the_andy_world





	Revenge - (Gardienne´s Story)

As tears fell through her stained bloody face, the smell of smoke evaded her nose and intoxicated her lungs, Gardienne looked through the flames that stood in front of her. Compared to the flames that danced so lively and intensely, the screams of agony and despair, the sight of blood and tears surrounded them.

But…compared to that desperate sight, Gardienne was calm. So calm that it scared. Tears may be falling off her face but she didn´t feel bad for the sight that was around her, after all, she was the one who made it.

“You did wonderfully.” A man that she knew so very well, whispered in her ear as one of his hands played with her hair.

“Ashkore…” Closing her eyes, Gardienne let herself melt under his touch that gave her what was took away from her ever since she came to this world: love; home; safety; affection.

Letting some seconds pass by, Gardienne opened her eyes once again, only to see them not that far away from her, on the floor, looking at her with begging expressions on their faces.

Them. The ones who took everything away from her and still expected her to keep doing what they wanted. Those who simply didn´t care enough about her feelings and told her to recompose herself.

“Want to go and say some last words to them?”

“Why should I? Let them burn.” 

Gardienne kept watching them scream as fire consumed their bodies until nothing else was left and she could say to herself that crimson red was now her favorite color.

“Time to go.” Ashkore said as he guided Gardienne to the forest, leading her towards their next destination, giving her a red mask to hide her face.

Before covering her face, Gardienne smirked.


End file.
